


I Will Find You, Amatus

by GrandSentinelSage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angels, Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Crossover, Crossover, Fallen Angels, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-mortal Inquisitor, Tevinter Imperium, Torture, non-canon backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandSentinelSage/pseuds/GrandSentinelSage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian finds a concerning message from his recently-missing beloved, sending him on a chase to save him before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Find You, Amatus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suspicious Lack of Dragons Age](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Suspicious+Lack+of+Dragons+Age).



Chapter 1

_Somebody is coming. I have to keep them away. I’m so sorry ma vhenan._

The note was messier than the Inquisitor’s usual script. Tears stained the edges of the paper. Dorian ached thinking about the fear that must have filled his heart while writing this. He could see were the quill had quivered, how desperate of a plea it was. He was going to find whoever did this. Lavellan was coming back.

As reluctant as he was to do so, Dorian had to tell someone. Sera would react too quickly, too violently. That was, if she didn’t stick an arrow in his face right as he knocked. Blackwall and Bull probably weren’t good first choices either. The advisors were no doubt getting ready for the war meeting. Dorian had decided long ago to opt out of them, but it seemed like he had no choice.

It turned out Leliana didn’t really like it either. “Oh, good, Ser Pavus is here.” she bitterly said as he walked in. “Is evil itself storming the Inquisition again?”

On any other day, he would have given her a 5 page report on how snarky he could get, or at least criticize that awful choice of cowl. He had other things on his mind. Not bothering to hide his worry, he told them, “The Inquisitor is gone.”

Josephine furrowed her eyebrows. “Gone? Where to?”

He tossed the note on the table. “Look at this.”

“What does ma vhenan mean?” Cullen murmured, distracted.

Dorian was losing his patience. “It…it’s an endearment, you nug. The important thing is, the Inquisitor isn’t off to do Thedas’ chores again. He needs help.”

“I can send out agents to search for him.” Leliana offered.

“Not. Good. Enough.” Dorian seethed. He hadn’t been this angry in ages. “If you can keep everyone sane, I can find him myself. Whoever is coming is the stuff of nightmares, a merciless monster ready to kill. I can’t let that happen.”

“Wow.” Cullen chimed with a smile, still distracted. “Fourteen words, and you’ve reverted into a rabid dog. The Inquisitor has a way with language.”

Dorian, of course, punched him in his stupid lyrium-thirsty throat and made sure to slam the door on his way out.


End file.
